PS I Love You Forever and Today
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Already he can feel the difference in being with them this time. There is no rush to be somewhere; no possibility of being called away. All his attention can be focused on Aubrie and on Ruth. The sequel to 'Sail Away'.
1. Chapter 1

She's resting in the large freestanding soaking tub, the purple hues of twilight casting shadows across the floor. As he stands in the doorway; monitor in hand; Harry feels the tension of the past months slipping away.

He's where he belongs; with his family.

Already he can feel the difference in being with them this time. There is no rush to be somewhere; no possibility of being called away. All his attention can be focused on Aubrie and on Ruth.

Like their afternoon.

It had been spent in the garden, generally playing with Aubrie and talking about nothing important. Harry had enjoyed the time immensely, doing something he had so far missed out on with his youngest daughter.

Spending more than an hour with her.

The biggest highlight had been Aubrie gripping his fingers tightly with her little hands as she hesitantly tried to walk. She'd spent more time bouncing up and down than anything but it'd been progress all the same. And as the three of them had sat in the garden, Ruth had whispered that it was the first time she'd really tried to walk.

That had meant the world.

Evening tea had been a quiet affair with Aubrie falling asleep even as she fed herself the bits of chicken and vegetables Ruth had set out for her. Zaf had taken Jo; who had arrived with Harry; out and so they'd had the house to themselves. After he'd enjoyed the luxury of preparing her for bed by himself; a quick bath and story.

And now he's standing in the door to the master bath, watching as Ruth soaks in fragrant bubbles, her eyes closed as water laps at her chin.

"I can feel you watching me."

Her voice is soft and he sees the smile playing at her lips as she opens her eyes and lifts her head to look at him.

"After all this time, I can't believe that I'm actually here, with the two of you. It doesn't feel real."

"It is, and you are."

He smiles at this, crossing the room to settle on the closed loo lid next to her. His eyes drift across the foamy water; catching glimpses of her breasts; before reluctantly meeting hers.

Hand lifting from the water, she reaches out towards him. Grinning, he slides their fingers together, letting their joined hands rest on the porcelain.

"Is she asleep?"

He nods at her question, his gaze shifting to their joined hands before meeting hers again. "Didn't even get through a page of that Fairy Tale book you had out."

Seeing his eyes drift from hers to the water again, she grins at his attempt to avoid the temptation of her naked flesh. It's sweet really, the way he tries to behave like a gentleman. There are times she wishes he wouldn't though.

Like tonight.

"We had a long day." she says, eyes meeting his. "Thursday's we walk to the library in town for a new book while Zaf checks in with his; or your; contacts."

"Hmm."

"Harry, just get in the tub."

"What?" He shifts his eyes, meeting her gaze.

"Stand up, get naked, and come in with me. There's plenty of room." she pauses a moment, her eyes sparkling as she looks at him. "Which makes me wonder, what _is_ it with you and tubs big enough for two?"

He's past his wonderment now and has just finished pulling his shirt over his head when he meets her eyes. Dropping it to the floor, his hands move to the buckle of his belt as he toes off his shoes.

"I'm past the age of random pick-up sex."

Her eyebrow lifts as he slides into the tub across from her, fully naked. "You just stripped out of all your clothes in under a minute and you're saying you're past the age of random sex?"

"Random pick-up sex. You have never been; nor will you ever be; random pick-up sex."

"We've slept together a grand total of one time and you're saying it's never been random sex?"

Hands sliding under the water, Harry picks her foot up and starts to rub along the arch, his eyes never leaving hers. As his thumbs press into the ligaments of her ankle, she moans slightly, leaning her head back against the tub.

"I seem to remember," he says softly, eyes never leaving her ankle, "that it wasn't just one time but four."

She blushes, eyes drifting to where his fingers are working away the aches from the mile walk to town and the repeat trip home. His knuckle presses into a particularly tender spot on her instep and she moans, her eyes drifting close.

"Though it won't do my reputation any good, I happen to like relaxing in a hot bath after a ghastly day." Lowering her foot to his thigh, Harry picks up the other and lovingly starts pressing into her ankle again. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the smallest man. I _need_ a larger tub."

She's quiet for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of his hands and fingers sliding along her ankles; thumbs digging into the space below the bone, when she feels a long forgotten tightening in her abdomen. Body tensing, her eyes flutter open as she begins to pull her foot away, embarrassment flooding her.

He tightens his grip on her ankle, his palms sliding along her calve muscles. "Relax." he whispers.

"But," she starts, her blush intensifying as she stops pulling away from him but still tense. "I...you...I..."

"I know." he smirks, hands feathering across her leg. Reaching her knee, he slides his hands back down her leg, palm cupping her heel as he lifts her foot to his mouth. Pressing a kiss against the arch, he holds it up as he peeks around it to watch her. "Relax."

"Harry..."

Whatever she's about to say is cut off when he sucks her big toe into his mouth, his fingers pressing deeply into the tissue above the heel bone, twisting to apply more pressure as they move down towards the arch and back up again. Her head falling back, she sinks against the side, body relaxing as he continues his ministrations.

* * *

"Jesus." she breathes some time later, her chest rising and falling as she struggles to catch her breath.

Letting her foot fall to his lap, Harry lets his hands continue to slide gently against her soft flesh as he watches her, a satisfied smirk on his face at the orgasm he brought her to without doing anything more than massaging her foot.

"Okay?" he asks, hands stopping by her knees.

"Hmmm. Yes. Do I want to know where you learned that?"

"Probably not." he admits, smiling as her eyes open to meet his.

Grinning, she shakes her head before sliding to her knees to straddle him. Hands on his shoulders, she presses her mouth against his, kissing him passionately as his hands slide to her hips.

* * *

_**AN: And so begins the sequel to 'Sail Away' which truthfully was not next on my list of stories to write but Harrymuse refused to cooperate in writing 'The Game' until he got to at least start his happy life with Ruth and Aubrie. Hopefully now he'll let me work on that as well as this. My goal is to keep this T rated like 'Sail Away' - here's hoping it'll work. If you've a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"She's still sleeping."

Ruth pauses in drying her hair, turning towards the door. She smiles as Harry pushes it shut with a soft _click_, his lips curling in a soft smile, before crossing the room towards her. His feet are silent as they pad across the hardwood and she feels the mattress dip behind her as he settles on the bed.

"She typically sleeps the entire night now."

He looks sheepishly at her once before reaching a hand out for the towel. Passing it over, she shifts closer as he reaches up and gently starts rubbing the terry cloth over her damp hair. It's still early; just going on nine; but Ruth has been keeping country hours for the time they've been living in the southwest of France.

They're quiet as he finishes drying her hair, both enjoying the ordinariness of the moment.

As he finishes, he moves to drop the towel to the floor and Ruth scooches closer, settling against his bare chest when he leans against the antique headboard. He's dressed in a loose pair of gray sleep pants; ones he's been missing since Ruth and Aubrie left that afternoon; and loving how Ruth looks clad only in its matching shirt.

Finger tracing the scattering of faint scars on his chest, Ruth relishes the warmth and solidness of him really being here with them. It's the first time they've ever done this; curling together in bed just to relax before sleep; and she can't believe that they're having this chance at normal.

"I didn't come into the bath expecting _that_." His voice is soft as his hand moves slowly up and down her back.

"I know you didn't." She pauses, turning her face to his. "Harry, I'm not mad at you. Not this time. You may not have planned it but I did."

Her face is red as he looks down at her but her eyes are clear and twinkling with happiness. "Ruth?"

"Every time we get close, something happens and I have to leave." Her hand reaches out for his free one and she entwines their fingers. "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life coming and going from yours, I'm not going to waste any more time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Squeezing her hand, he moves them to rest against his chest. "I've retired. I'm done."

"But are you sure that's what you really want?"

"You should know I don't do something unless _I_ want to." He feels her head move against his chest as she nods her head.

"I don't want you to feel like I forced you to pick your job or us. I would never ask that of you."

"I know you wouldn't. It's one of many things I love about you." Leaning down, he kisses her hair softly. "I missed seeing Catherine and Graham grow up, I'm not making the same mistake again and missing Aubrie's childhood. There's so much I've already missed, I don't want to miss any more."

"Oh Harry." Lifting her head, she moves to kiss him softly, her eyes watching his. "Yes you've missed some of her life but there's still so many important moments. Ones you can still see, even if you want to continue working."

Lips brushing against hers again, he frowns. "It's done. There's no going back."

"Are you..." she pauses, eyes drifting to meet his again. "Are you officially dead?"

"No." With a push of his hand on her back, he pushes her closer. "And neither are you."

"Harry?" the question in her voice makes him smile as he stretches his legs out.

"We've managed to clear your name. You're no longer wanted on charges of murder and torture under the war crimes legislation. You can go home, if you want." He pauses a moment, watching her, before continuing. "And I'm hoping you will. Want to. With me."

"Of course I; we; will."

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her soundly. Downstairs the clock chimes and Harry lifts his head to glance at the clock.

"We should get to sleep if you're still planning on dragging...errr...taking me to the market in town tomorrow morning."

"You'll enjoy it." she says, smiling as she pushes herself away from him to stand.

"I'm sure I'll love walking a mile to town in the summer heat." Standing, Harry watches as she moves around the bed to pull down the duvet.

They both slide between the sheets. Settling on her side, Ruth smiles as Harry turns towards her, his hand sliding under the pillow as he looks at her.

"It's not too bad at 7. We'll be home before the worst of it sets in." Shifting closer, she slides her hand under the pillow to grip his. "What are we going to do?"

"I assume we'll shop." Pulling on her hand, he drags her closer until he can wrap his arm around his waist. "Perhaps have a croissant as the Americans would do."

"Not tomorrow. After."

"Well, I was hoping we could start that grand tour - if you're interested."

Eyebrows lifting, Ruth looks at him, amazement and question in her eyes.

"Aubrie's still young enough that we don't have to worry about her missing any school or run us off our feet. I meant what I said that night; I want to see Europe. With you. And preferably before we're; or I am; too old to enjoy it."

"Harry, are you serious?"

"Say yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: A special thank you to rosetintedblindspot for working with me on the French bits of this as well as offering her insight on where they should venture to first on their Grand Tour. Thank you to those who have reviewed as well.**_

* * *

It's early morning as Ruth sits in the kitchen, watching as Aubrie eats her bits of toast and jam. The sun; still cool this early; is streaming through open kitchen windows, warming the dark pine cabinets. A warm breeze brings in the fresh scent of lavender and the call of birds as they fly from tree to tree. Harry's upstairs in their en suite, showering and shaving before they venture into their day. The perfect start to what has the potential to be their most memorable day to date.

Sipping her blackberry sage tea, she smiles as Aubrie giggles as a bit of strawberry jam dots her nose. Reaching a finger out, she swipes the jam, popping it into her own mouth with a yummy.

"Mummy!"

It's this sight that a yawning Jo walks in to. She freezes at seeing the woman she thought dead for so long sitting at one side of the square antique table, a small brunette child next to her. Harry had taken her into his confidence a month after Ruth had left in March, explaining the sudden disappearance of Zaf as best he could.

It'd be a lie if she didn't admit to being angry.

Angry at Adam and Harry for not trusting her with the information when it involved her closet friend in 5. To spend two years mourning her and wishing she had done something different that day so long ago. Only to find out it was a lie.

She'd been angry at Zaf for the same reasons as well as dying himself. Or so she'd thought. It was worse though because as much as she cared for Ruth as a friend, she wasn't in love with the woman. Not like she was with Zaf. For over a month she had mourned the man who not only was her friend and roommate but also whom she had just started to explore a relationship with.

They'd dealt with that the day before.

Now it's time to square things away with her friend. Especially as she's going to be infringing upon her hospitality for the foreseeable future. Stepping into the room, she crosses the stone floor, stopping on the other side of the table.

"Ruth."

Smile still on her face, Ruth turns from her daughter to the woman standing before her. She pauses a moment at the sight of one of the few people she missed when she left standing before her. Then, rising from the chair, she circumvents the table and wraps her arms Jo.

It's refreshing to be free with ones emotions.

Jo stands still a moment before she wraps her arms around Ruth, hugging her tightly. Stepping back, she looks at the woman and smiles. "You look good."

"So do you. I love the shorter hair."

Hand lifting, Jo runs it along the back of her head before looking at the little girl.

"And who's this?"

Blushing, Ruth looks at Aubrie eating her toast before meeting Jo's eyes again.

"My daughter. Aubrie."

At the sound of her name, Aubrie looks up, a questioning look on her face. "Mummy?"

Circling the table again, Ruth lies her hand on Aubrie's hair and presses a kiss against her forehead. "It's alright sweetie. Mummy promises. Meet Jo, mummy and daddy's friend."

Looking up, Aubrie pushes a piece of toast into her mouth before tilting her head to the side. "O?"

Laughing, Jo sits at the table.

Seems that Harry forgot to mention something; or some_one_; when he caught her up on the Ruth situation.

* * *

"Bonjour mon amour."

The low voice has Ruth turning towards the front lounge to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking dapper in his navy cotton shorts and white polo shirt; collar upturned and buttons undone to reveal his toned upper chest. His hair; still damp from his shower; is curling deliciously and for a moment, she envisions running her fingers through it.

Until she remembers her friend sitting at the table.

"Harry." she mumbles, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Quoi? Je suis fou amoureux de toi."

Nodding her head towards the other woman, she meets his eyes. "Jo."

"Et alors? Elle ne parle pas français."

"Et comment le sais-tu? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire?"

"J'ai lu son dossier personnel quand elle a commencé au cinq. Elle a appris l'espagnol." Walking to the table, he glances briefly at the other woman before caressing Ruth's lips with his. Still leaning over her, he mumbles, "C'est toi que j'aime. Bien que j'aime ta robe presque autant. Est-ce nouveau?"

"Je t'aime aussi, mais tiens-toi bien." Cheeks still red, she rests her hand against his chest.

He brushes another kiss against her mouth before straightening. Moving to the empty seat on the other side of Aubrie, he sits down and smiles at his daughter. "Good morning princess."

Having finished the last bit of her toast, Brie lifts her arms towards her father, a smile on her face. "Daddy."

Reaching over, he pulls her into his lap and gives her a big cuddle, settling her against him as he looks at Jo.

"Sleep well Jo?"

He fights a smile at her blush, owing her a debt of gratitude for keeping him sane the past couple of months. But it's difficult. Both he and Ruth had been awoken about two in the morning by the squeaking of bed springs and giggles, which with their imposed ban on sex, made things hard.

"Good morning Harry." she mumbles, watching as he cuddles the little girl. She's saved from saying anything else a moment later when Zaf stumbles in, half asleep with his hair sticking up.

* * *

Half an hour later, Zaf and Jo are pushing Aubrie in her pushcart along the path through the lavender fields, arguing about where to visit first in town. Behind them, Harry and Ruth are walking a bit slower, hand in hand.

For Harry, it's the first time he's ever enjoyed something as simple as holding someone's hand. Palm against palm, fingers wrapped together as thumbs brush along skin. Looking sideways, he smiles as Ruth holds her sun hat down, the wind whipping strands of her growing brown hair around her face as well as the lemon covered sundress she's wearing around her legs.

"You're beautiful."

Blushing, Ruth lifts her head to meet his eyes and smiles.

"You're partial. I'm the mother of your child."

"That only heightens your beauty." Slowing his step, he turns to pull her into his arms. "You were beautiful before we had Aubrie."

Hand gripping his arm beneath his shirt sleeve, she stands on tip toes and brushes her lips against his. "I love you."

He smiles at her, squeezing her hand before they start walking again, quiet until they reach the others.

* * *

The French in the story is:

"Bonjour mon amour." - Hello my love

"Quoi? Je suis fou amoureux de toi." - What, I'm madly in love with you.

"Et alors? Elle ne parle pas français." - So what? She does not speak French.

"Et comment le sais-tu? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" - And you know this how? Is there something you want to tell me?

"J'ai lu son dossier personnel quand elle a commencé au cinq. Elle a appris l'espagnol." - I read her personnel file when she started at five. She learned Spanish.

"C'est toi que j'aime. Bien que j'aime ta robe presque autant. Est-ce nouveau?" - It's you I love. Though I love your dress almost as much. Is it new?

"Je t'aime aussi, mais tiens-toi bien." - I love you too, but behave yourself.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading. Next up is the final chapter before the Grand Tour begins. If you've a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you think. And if you're a fan of Harry/Ruth and are looking for a place to chat with other fans, please check out the facebook group 3 Words, 8 letters. Just visit facebook and add the following to your address bar (removing the spaces): **_/ gro ups / 32 841 5943 934 013 /


	4. Hanging By a Moment

He's standing in a quiet corner of the book shop, Aubrie resting in his left arm as he browses the limited offerings of travel guides. It's mid-morning and the book shop is their last stop of the day; Ruth wanting to pick up a few children's books to read with Aubrie during their journeys', as well as a new copy of the _Iliad_.

In Greek.

Apparently it's never too early to be introduced to the classics.

Though it's not as if he can argue, he has picked up _Le Morte d'Arthur _in its original French and added it to her pile of books, smiling as she'd looked up at him in wonderment.

* * *

"_Don't look so shocked. It's not as though I can only speak French, I did learn to read and write it too." Hand sliding around to her back, he leaned into her, pressing a kiss against her hair. "You're not the only member of this family who knows another language or two."_

"_Every day I find some other thing about you that amazes me. And…"_

_She's cut off by little hands pressing against her knees. Looking down, she smiles as Aubrie stands against her, clinging to her knees. At her feet are all the books from the lower shelf._

"_Mummy uh."_

_Bending down, she picks up their daughter, cuddling her as she takes her little hand in her own. "And what were you doing?"_

"_Boos."_

_Amazed at the changes and developments Aubrie is making every day, Ruth smiles_

"_Don't you think we should put the books away now?"_

"_NO!" Aubrie says loudly, shaking her head back and forth. "Me."_

_Ruth looks at her daughter and with a sterner tone to her voice says, "They are not your books and we need to put them back where they came from. Mummy will help you."_

_Little hand reaching out, Aubrie smacks Ruth's shoulder. "Me boos!"_

_Ruth stands in shock starring at her daughter. She has never acted like that before and she's thrown for a moment on how to react. Harry though, reacts immediately and takes the girl in his arms, frowning as she looks at him._

"_Aubrie, we don't hit mummy."_

"_Me boos." She cries, hitting Harry like she did Ruth._

_Having snapped out of her shock, Ruth grabs Aubrie's hand in hers before she can hit Harry again. Stepping closer, she gently takes their daughter's face in her hand and turns her to look at her. "Aubrie Skylar Pearce you do not hit people. No books if you don't stop."_

"_Me boos." She says, tears running down her cheeks as she looks at her mum. "Me boos?"_

_Ruth's grips slacks and she gently wipes the tears away. "Apologize to your daddy than for hitting him."_

_Tears still in her eyes, Aubrie turns to look at Harry and not saying anything, wraps her arms around his neck, her face buried in his skin._

_He feels the pressure of her small lips pressing into his throat, the coldness of her tears notable and he reacts, his heart melting at her apparent distress. "It's okay." He says, pulling her closer to press his lips against her forehead, "But no more hitting people, okay?"_

_Aubrie nods her head yes, her tears stopping as she leans forward, small hands gripping Harry's cheek, her mouth pressing against his in a kiss._

"_And you need to apologize to your mummy too."_

_Aubrie turns and holds her arms out to Ruth, her lower lip between her teeth. "Apology accepted." Ruth mutters, leaning over to kiss her, arms sliding around her small back as she hugs her. "I love you. Why don't you look at books with your daddy?"_

"_Boos daddy?" Aubrie asks, arms still wrapped around Ruth's neck as she turns to look at her father._

"_Books Princess."_

* * *

Thumb in her mouth, Aubrie nods off to sleep curled on a blanket in the middle of the lounge floor. Harry sits on the sofa, head leaning back against the cushions as he enjoys the peace and quiet.

No national emergency or crisis beckoning him away.

His mobile has even been regulated to the kitchen counter, no longer within arm's reach.

In the kitchen, he can hear Ruth puttering around, preparing Vichyssoise for their dinner. Zaf has taken the car as well as Jo and headed off over night to Sisteron, making up for the lost three months of their relationship.

Harry has his own plans for the evening.

As the rain beats against the farm house window, he stands and stretches. Glancing once more at Aubrie, he turns towards the kitchen and pads across the wooden floor. Stepping into the doorway, he watches as Ruth chops vegetables at the wooden butcher block, her body swaying to the music quietly playing from the CD player on the counter as she sings along.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. _(Lifehouse)_"_

As she lies the knife on the block, he steps behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist. Chin resting on her shoulder, he nuzzles her neck slightly as she jumps in surprise.

"Harry!"

"Hmm. You smell good."

"Touchy feely Harry is going to take some getting used to." she mumbles, head lolling to the side as his lips press behind her ear.

_"Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation. You take all of me now._ (Lifehouse)_"_

Spinning her around, he pulls her back with him to the middle of the floor and starts moving to the slow melody of the music. As the crescendo builds, he spins her around one before dancing around the room.

_I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you. There's nothing else to lose. There's nothing else to find. There's nothing in the world, that can change my mind. I'm desperate for changing, I'm starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started. I'm chasing after you. _(Lifehouse)_"_

By the time the track changes, Ruth is half laughing, half crying and Harry pulls her close. Mouth against her ear, he whispers, "I'm living for the only thing I know."

Head turning, she meets his eyes and her own voice a whisper, she says, "I love you."

"Good thing I love you too."

Smiling, he steps back, his arms still on her waist.

* * *

**Works Cited**

Lifehouse. "Hanging By A Moment." _No Name Face_. By Jason Wade. 2000. CD.

* * *

_**AN: Special thanks to NatesDate for helping with bits of the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Alright, I've been kicking this around for almost two weeks, still not 100% sure of it but then, fluffy fluff isn't my strong suit. Hope you all enjoy the next update of this story.**_

* * *

"Stop worrying."

"What?" She glances up from her glass of Quinta do Noval vintage port and meets his worried gaze.

"You're worrying."

"I'm sorry." she whispers, "I'm not the greatest of company tonight."

"Don't be sorry. I love the fact that you care about our daughter so much." Hand reaching across the table, Harry grips her fingers in his and smiles. "But I promise you, she's in good hands."

A weak smile on her face, Ruth turns her hand so their fingers thread together. "I trust Catherine. And not only because she's your daughter and Aubrie's half-sister. But her boyfriend; this Michael; do we even know anything about him?"

Squeezing her fingers, Harry lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss against her delicate skin. Lowering their hands back to the table, he leans back in his chair, picking up his wine glass with his free hand and taking a sip before speaking.

"Thirty-four. Retired Major from the British Army. Currently serving in the SO15 as a Detective-Inspector. Never married. Oldest of seven children. Has fourteen nieces and nephews ranging in age from ten years to six months. Mother's a retired teacher, father's a retired Chief Constable of Norwich. Met Catherine when he arrested her for refusing to stop filming a documentary on the mistreatment of foreign radicals in various industries three years ago."

"You had him vetted." The small smile that was playing at her lips has grown as she visibly relaxes with this information.

"You're damn right I had him vetted. He's not only dating one of my daughter's but he's asked permission to marry her." Leaning forward again, Harry smiles as he lifts her hand to his lips. "So I know both my daughters are the safest they can be without me there."

"Catherine's getting married?"

"He hasn't asked her yet, at least as far as I know. But he came to me two months ago and asked if I would mind terribly if he asked her to be his wife." He can see the smile slipping from her face and he's not sure why. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Smiling again, she picks up her fork to take a bite of her Paella.

He watches her a moment before squeezing her hand. "Don't lie to me."

Lifting her eyes to his, she squeezes back. "It's nothing, really."

"No secrets, remember?"

"Are you telling me you've told me everything?"

"No." He says and after a moment's hesitation, continues. "I was in the service for over half my life. I made a career out of stretching the truth and keeping secrets; many that I don't actively remember any more; but that era of my life is behind me and I promise you, I won't be keeping secrets from _you _in this part of my life. So please, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just...silly...really."

"Ruth..."

"Why didn't you tell me about Catherine and Michael when we were staying at your house." she rushes out, cheeks flaming as she tries not to meet his eyes. "That's what I was thinking. And it's silly because why would you? She's your daughter and I'm just...the mother of your other daughter. So forget it. Please."

"I love you." he says simply, smiling at her.

"I love you too." lifting her eyes, she meets his gaze.

"But sometimes you drive me crazy."

"Harry?" she asks, startled at his honesty.

"What do I have to do - or say - to make you understand that you're not just the mother of my youngest child?"

"I know you've said it but I still have my doubts." She sees his look so she continues. "And I'm sorry, but I do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Two years ago, if you hadn't left to save me, and you hadn't gotten pregnant with our daughter, would you have eventually come around to us being together?"

"I...would have come around to a second date, yes."

"That's not what I asked, would you have come around to _us_?" He stops, his eyes watching her as he lays his heart on the line. "I love _you_, Ruth Evershed, more than I've loved anyone. Yes, I've had my fair share of affairs, both during my marriage and after. Affairs with single women and married women, the wives of diplomats, and yes, minor nobility. But not once did I feel for any of those women what I feel for you. It's like...they were all practice, so when I finally realized I was in love with you, I'd get it right."

Ruth doesn't know what to say as he speaks, tears pricking her eyes as she realizes what this has cost him to say to her and just how much he loves her. Their hands are still wrapped together and she squeezes his tightly, not sure what to say. So she settles for holding his hand tightly and watching him.

"I want to be of your life. Not your history or your memory; I want to be your future."

"Oh Harry." she whispers, hand gripping his tightly.

She's kept from saying anything else when his phone rings. Reluctantly, he releases his hold on her hand and fishes it from inside his sports jacket. Eyes still on her, he flips it open. "Harry Pearce."

Ruth uses the moment to take a sip of her wine, eyes still on him. She feels dread settle when Harry says _"no, we'll be right there"_ and snaps his phone shut.

* * *

The taxi pulls to a stop in front of a modern apartment building. Handing a wad of Euros to the driver, Harry opens the door, climbing from it before offering his hand to Ruth. She places her hand in it, feeling him squeeze it tightly as they make their way inside. The holiday apartment they're staying in is on the top floor, and as they wait for the lift in the lobby, Ruth looks around.

"Everything's fine." Harry mumbles, pulling her to him.

"You don't know that." Ruth says, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I do." he says, hugging her tightly to kiss her hair.

As the lift doors open, he pulls her in, still holding her close as they travel the four floors to the top. There's only two apartments on this floor and the other is serviced by another lift, so only one door sits. Walking to the door, Harry quickly unlocks it and they step inside.

The living area is brightly lit, the sliding doors overlooking the sea open to leave in the cool, sea breeze. On the floor, in front of the sofa, Catherine is sitting with Aubrie, doing a puzzle with the toddler while Michael is nowhere to be seen.

"Catherine?" Harry asks as he pushes the door shut. "What's wrong? Where's Michael?"

Looking up from the puzzle, Catherine smiles and points towards the two standing inside the door. "Look Aubrie, mummy and daddy are home."

Puzzle piece gripped in her hand, the little girl looks up and smiles her toothy grin. "Hi!"

Catherine grins and grips her sister's hands, holding the girl steady as she pulls herself up. "Show mummy and daddy what you learned." she says, kissing the girls hair.

"Catherine you called and said we needed to come home right away, what's going on?"

"Just watch." she says, moving her hands away from her sister.

The little girl wobbles a little, hesitantly taking a small step forward. Leaning forward, she lifts her head and half-runs, half-walks towards her parents.

"Oh my God." Ruth says, watching in wonder as her daughter walks towards her for the first time.

Harry is also in shock, witnessing his first serious milestone in his young daughter's life. Squatting down, he holds out his hands to her, pulling her to his chest, tears running down his cheeks as he pulls her close.

"Still angry I called you home?" Catherine asks, grinning at her dad.

* * *

_**AN: First stop on the Grand Tour is Portugal and a visit with Catherine so she can meet her little sister.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The strong sea breeze rustles the burgundy colored, gauzy curtains as it blows in through the open French doors. With it, muted rays of morning sun slowly creep across the cream-tiled floor, chasing the shadows of night away. Seated on the bed; little girl in front of her; Ruth slowly plaits mossy brown hair, trying carefully not to pull too hard.

"Owie mummy." Leaning forward, Aubrie tries to pull her head away.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Ruth mutters, loosening her hold on the hair. "Mummy's almost done."

It's quiet a few minutes longer until Ruth goes to tie off the plait.

"Mummy!" Aubrie cries, turning her head left and right to make Ruth stop.

Arms reaching forward, Ruth gathers the girl to her, hugging her tightly as she settles her on her lap. "Mummy's sorry.

Thumb seeking her mouth, Aubrie lays her head against Ruth's chest and closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep for her morning nap. Smiling, Ruth hums quietly as she leans back against the headboard, enjoying the overall peacefulness of the morning. In the en suite, she hears the shower turn off and then some shuffling around as Harry prepares for the day. The warm feeling of happiness settles throughout her at the pure domestic scene they're currently living and she thanks God for the chance to share these moments with her family.

"Have you given any thought to my suggestion for the day?" Head poking around the en suite door, Harry startles Ruth from her thoughts.

"I have." She said, eyes moving to meet his. Her smile grows at the sight of him, hair still disheveled from his shower and the white foam of his shaving cream on his face. "And I'm just not sure it's a great idea."

Stepping around the door, towel snug around his waist, he crosses to her. Hand reaching out, he brushes her hair from her face, smiling as she lies her head against his palm. "Nothing will happen to either you or Aubrie, I wouldn't suggest something that would endanger either one of you."

"I know that." she says, looking up at him. "It's not what's bothering me."

"Then talk to me."

Thinking for a moment, she nods and moves to lie Aubrie on their bed, her hand flattening the girls hair before she stands. Lying her hand against the side of his neck, she leans up and kisses him, not caring for the moment that his face is covered in shaving cream.

Arms sliding around her waist, Harry pulls her close, losing himself in the feeling of her lips against his. Feeling her pull back, he follows her with his lips, hands sliding up her back to tangle in her hair and hold her in place. As his mouth captures hers again, Harry pushes himself against her, moulding her curves to his body. It's only as air becomes absolutely necessary that Ruth pulls away, her hand sliding down to rest on his chest.

"You should...uh...finish...shaving." Ruth mutters breathlessly.

* * *

The sand is warm under their feet as Harry tightly grips Aubrie's hands, holding her upright as she toddles on the unsteady surface. They're on the beach just outside Portinho da Arrabida, about an hours drive from their rented flat in Lisbon. Behind them, Ruth is standing just next to the large blanket they had spread across the sand, Catherine on her stomach next to her. In her hands is the video camera they had picked up that morning, recording the moment Aubrie experiences wading in the ocean for the first time.

As the cool wave rushes over their feet, Aubrie squeals and jumps, her feet splashing down in the water as she lands. Looking down at the retreating current, she jumps again, laughing as the water splashes. She does this two more times before the water's gone and she lets out a sound of protest.

"Go join them."

Lowering the camera, Ruth looks down at her step-daugh...Harry's daughter in confusion.

"You want to be with them - go."

"Your dad needs this moment with your sister, he's not had many firsts with her. I've had them all."

Rolling onto her back, Catherine sits up, taking a moment to straighten her swim top before speaking. "And I know for a fact he'd want nothing more than you being with them. He missed you."

"What?" Even more confused, Ruth turns to look at Harry and Aubrie slowly walking further into the sea before once again meeting Catherine's gaze.

"When you left two years ago, he missed you." Pulling her knee up, Catherine wraps her arm around it.

"He said that?"

"He didn't have to, but yes."

"But..."

"No buts Ruth, he missed you then and he misses you now." Reaching up, Catherine grasps the video camera and pulls it free. "Go wade with your family."

Hesitating only a moment, Ruth looks at Catherine once more before crossing the beach. As she reaches them, she meets Harry's eyes and smiles, one hand reaching out to squeeze his. He smiles back, leaning towards her to place a feather light kiss on her lips.

* * *

The evening sun is just beginning to sink towards the horizon when the family of five settle to dinner at their table. It's a small, indoor restaurant situated a block from the beach, crowded with locals and tourists alike. Tucked between her mother and father in a small, wooden highchair, Aubrie yawns.

It's been a long day, the morning spent on the beach and splashing in the water. They'd spent almost an hour in the water, Aubrie holding the hands of her parents as she jumped up and down, splashing the water on all of them. As the tide had come in, the water had deepened, reaching Aubrie's chest before too long. Waves pushing against her, the little girl had gotten scared and begun crying.

Harry had lifted her into his arms, comforting her as she'd tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Safe in her father's arms, she'd calmed down and looked around, eyes wide as the water had grown even higher. Eventually it had reached a point where she could splash her hands down and the joy she'd experienced earlier returned.

When the water had gotten too high to safely swim, the three had retreated to the beach, Ruth settling on the blanket next to Catherine where the two women had taken the time to continue getting to know one another. Next to them in the hot sand, Harry and Aubrie played, the foremost showing the latter how to dig a hole with the shovel.

After the beach morning, they'd traveled to the town of Setubal where, against her earlier wishes, the family boarded a boat. Hand gripping tightly to Harry's, Ruth had stared out over the water, remembering a time in the past she'd boarded a boat only to said away from him. This time they were together. And when their afternoon of dolphin spotting came to an end, they'd depart it together.

* * *

_**AN: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, I've been suffering from a bit of writers block and a busy schedule. While not overly thrilled with how this came together, I've wanted to put Harry, Ruth and Aubrie at the beach for a few months now and it insisted it be written. Updates by the end of the week (hopefully) for 'Sick' as well as 'These Are The Moments' and possibly 'The Game' as well. Hope you enjoyed and if you have a moment, please leave a review.**_


End file.
